NEST
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: (Movieverse) Set after Trans 2 ROTF, Trans 3 & 4 don't exist! Katie and Alex are best friends who turn the N.E.S.T. base upside down after getting brought in to do jobs they are highly unqualified for! Will eventually contain romance! FIRST TRANS FIC SO NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1: The Life And Times of Alex

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Transformers... but I do not. **

**AN: PLEASE COMMENT! I need to know if I should do something to change my OCs before I get into the good stuff! I will definately update this in a day or so if I get atleast one comment so PLEASE! THANK YOU! :3**

Alex POV:

Hi. I'm Alex. Well, Alexis, but everyone calls me Alex. Actually just me, my mom, and my friend, but... nevermind. I'm fairly normal hegiht with fairly normal weight. I have pale skin and hazel hair due to the fact that I dyed it. Anyway, I'm 16 years old and I live in Atlanta Georgia. I use to live in Alabama until my parents got divorced and we lost our house. Yeah... our relatives "didn't have room for us" so my mom decided that we would move to a different state all together. Pretty smart considering we have NO family here whatsoever. Anyway, that was when I was like 14. OOH YEAH! Ya know what else happened that year? I met my best friend Katie! I mean BEST friend! Like ya know how you have that one friend you hang out with in preschool, and then another in kindergarten- 2nd grade, and then another in 3rd- 5th, and then another in 6th- 8th, and then multiple ones in highschool? Well, I followed that pattern up until my freshman year when I came here and met her. And believe me, being the newbie your freshman year SUCKS! I remember I turned 16 October of my sophmore year. And now it's summer of my sophmore year and as far as I know, I'm still 16. Haha. Anyway, when we moved here, I was beyond pissed. My mom was too.

See, we had lost our house to collection agencies because we were so far in dept, so we sold our crummy car, borrowed a fat stack of cash from my mom's rich friend (and our ex- neighbor), and moved away. According to my mom, far enough that we were away from all the drama, but close enough so that we stayed in the south, because we've lived here our whole lives. When we got here, we couldn't find a house anywhere near our price range so we went with the option of an apartment. We got an apartment in a drab little complex with fairly low rent. Of course, by then, we were almost out of money, so my mom started looking for a job. Well she didn't exactly finish college or have much experience with anything except customer service... so needless to say, there weren't many employers who wanted her on payroll. But eventually she found a job working at a gas station. Monroe's Gas & Goods to be exact. It's minimum wage, but with my dad sending money (occassionally), it works out.

So when I started highschool you can probably guess how terrified I was. I mean, everyone's always scared their firs day, but when you're the new kid and you're already shy as it is... you can imagine I was beyond nervous. I remember on my first day I wore a combination of brand new stuff and hand-me-downs. And it helped that I brought my jacket along just in case 'cause by lunch I wanted to curl up inside it and disappear. But then I saw this girl looking almost as nervous as I was, sitting near some preppy sophmores that she was pretending to associate with. I went and sat with her, and to my suprise, she looked relieved to have me there. She was about the same size as I was, and back then our hair colors were the same because that was before I dyed mine. We looked pretty similar. Same brown hair. Same medium height, medium weight body styles. But our colthes were different. She was wearing clothes that looked all brand new: a blue see- through collared top with a white tank top under it, white skinny jeans, and blue sandals. I was wearing a red T-shirt with some logo on it, faded skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and black and white Converses. We talked about some of our fandoms through lunch and it turns out we both hate all that normal teen girl crap. Ya know like Justin Beiber, Twilight... stuff like that. She asked for my phone numbers so we could keep in touch because we only had one class together, and that was the start of it all. From then on, we were inseperable.

Since I first met her, I've learned alot about her past. She lives with both her parents, though her dad is frequently away on business (he's a trucker... yeah.). Her mom and my mom are good friends too. She lives in a house on the outskirts of town, just barely in our school district. It's nothing special, but it isn't too shabby either. She says it's where she's always lived. Her mom works at a lower school in the lunchroom. It isn't perfect pay, but they aren't really poor. I don't think she has as many family problems as me. She seems to get along well with all her relatives. Unlike me, she's not an only child. She has a brother named Nick, but they never see eachother because he's in the Navy. Her Uncle Lucas is in the armed forces too, but he works mainly on classified stuff that we really don't know about.

Our plans for the future are totally different though. Katie wants to be a musician. She plays clarinet and percussion in the band, and she's the best singer I know. Whereas, I can't sing one note. When I get older, I want to be an artist. Anything visually creative is right up my ally. I can draw, paint, sculpt, write stories, write poetry... I even have a hand- made easle in my room with my paintings sitting on it. Anyway, we both have different talents, but that's what keeps us together I guess. Ya know, they say opposites attract. ... No homo!

**AN: SECOND FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2: Katie's Cousin

**AN: OMIGOSH CHAPTER 2! Guys, PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! I promise the autobots will come in soon enough! Just be patient! So how do you like my OCs? QOTD: Which one: Katie or Alex? REVIEW! And thank you to all of those who follow and favorite! Anyway, on with the review, my little charges**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! :(**

Normal POV:

Katie sat in her room watching TV. Summer had just started about a week ago and she hadn't done anything even remotely fun. "UUUGGGHHH" she said aloud. It wouldn't matter anyway, her mom was still at work. She often worked as a housekeeper and sometimes she cut people's grass, really just anything to make money while school was out. Katie looked over at the neon colored clock on her night stand. 3:39 PM. Her mom had said she wouldn't be back until around six, and Katie couldn't handle the boredom anymore, so she grabbed her "piece of crap" as she called it, and texted her mother.

**Going to see if I can stay with Alex tonight. Call you if I can't. Love you. **Send.

Katie rolled off her bed and turned her TV off, not regretting missing the end of the "Where's Gary?" episode of Spongebob. She had seen it a million times and was just watching it because there was nothing else on that suited her fancy. Before she left, she changed into a bright green tank-top with a big "CN" or "Cartoon Network" logo on it and some hot pink jean shorts. She grabbed her black ankle-high combat boots and put them on, then headed out the door to Alex's house. She had already gotten her driver's license, but she didn't have a car, so as usual, she began walking the short distance into town.

She walked down her long driveway and then continued on the side of the road. There wasn't a sidewalk near her house, so she had gotten use to walking on the edge of people's

yards to keep from getting run over. Sometimes she'd hear someone yell at her to get off their lawn, but usually it wasn't all that bad considering she knew most of her neighbors. Once she got to the end of her street, she crossed the road and walked into a driveway. It lead to a little old house she knew too well. As she knocked on the door, a short dumpy little lady came out. She had short brown hair and Katie was about 6 inches taller than her. Clad in a leopard print top and jeans, the lady looked up at Katie. "Well, what'r you doin' here?" she asked in an overly enthuesiastic tone. "Mama's at work and I was wondering if you'd drop me off at Alex's." she responded. "Of co'rse! Lemme go git my keys!" the woman said as she hurried into the house. Katie had known her for atleast 5 years now. She was Mrs. Reba, a woman her mom use to work with. She was always really sweet and gave Katie a ride whenever she asked. She also made a killer coffee cake.

When Katie got to Alex's apartment complex, she thanked Mrs. Reba and hurriedly walked through the parking lot. She ducked behind a flight of stair and went around a corner until she found the door that read 319. She had come to know her friend's home all too well. She spent about as much time here as she did at her own house. And because of that, she knew that it took Alex forever to open the door.

Alex heard a knock at her door. "AH SHIT!" she whisper yelled, as she rushed to throw the bowl she was eating icecream out of into the sink. She slammed her laptop shut and threw it on the couch. Not that a creepypasta fanfiction was anything to try and hide, but it also wasn't the perfect conversation starter. She took a minute to catch her breath so she wouldn't seem all suspicious, and finally she walked to answer the door.

"HEEEEEEYYYY! Gotcha laptop handy? I seriously need some internet since our wifi went out!" Katie said, barging through the door as soon as Alex opened it. "Plus Keith sent us a letter the other day and said he can videochat us now." she said. "He's at a top secret military base, Kate, I don't think he's gonna Skype us." Alex replied sarcastically. About that time, Katie was opening Alex's laptop. "... Jeff the Killer?" she remarked, "You could atleast go for Slendy!" "Whatever, just don't close the tab, it took me forever to find a good story." Alex complained. "Fine." was all her friend said as she opened a new window and went to Skype.

"Dude, when I said he wouldn't Skype us I was being dead serious, you know that right?" Alex asked quizically. But she was wrong. After about five minutes, a screen popped up with a male's face on it. He was dressed all in military clothes and had a close haircut. You could tell by looking at him that he was in the armed forces, but not by the way he talked. "HELLO!" he said rather loudly. "OMYGOSH KEITH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHATCHA BEEN DOIN? AND WHEN ARE YOU COMIN HOME?" Katie smiled as she talked. Alex just sat back on the couch and watched, as she had been introduced to Keith before, but never really talked to him that much.

After their pleasentries were exchanged, the videochat went on a little more calmly.

"So what are you guys doing out there?" -Katie

"Uh-" -Keith

"Katie you can't ask him things like that!" -Alex

"Oh, hi Alex!" -Keith

"Hey." -Alex

"Sooo what are you doing out there?" -Katie

"Seeeecret stuuuff." -Keith

"What kinda seeeecret stuuuuff?" -Katie

"The kind I can't tell my family back home about." -Keith

"Why soo serious?" -Katie

"Haha. Quit singing P!nk while you're talking to me." -Keith

"Haha." -Katie

"Yeah so I wanted to talk to you guys about somethin." -Keith

"You guys?" -Katie

"Yeah you and Alex." -Keith

"Me?" -Alex

"Yeah do you guys have a job yet? Specially you Kate." -Keith

"I'm 16, Keith." -Katie

"That's not what I asked you." -Keith

"No. We don't" -Alex

"Good... ya want one?" -Keith

"Like what? I am not joining the military." -Katie

"Me neither." -Alex

"Not quite. You guys are gonna have to do a little getting use to though. Ya know... if you agree." -Keith

"What kinda getting use to?" -Katie

"Well, Katie, you've never been on a plane, soo..." -Keith

"A plane?" -Katie

"Well... I'm at a secure military base. I can't tell you where, but you guys would have to come live here a while. And... the jobs aren't exactly paid, more like just a learning experience, but-" -Keith

"Woah, woah, woah! You're tryna get us to move onto a military base?" -Alex

"You'll love the jobs. Katie, I know how you guys are best friends and I know how you liked that Chevy Comaro I use to have." -Keith

"What the freak does the car have to do with anything!?" -Katie

"You guys'll be working with the most awesome vehicles and-" -Keith

"I'm not a mechanic!" -Katie

"You don't have to be! And when school comes around, we've got that covered too! You gotta ask your moms though. But if you can sell them on the idea, I can arrange for you to leave on Thursday." -Keith

"As cool as this sounds... what kinda job is this, exactly?" -Alex

"A top secret one." -Keith

"I'm serious." -Alex

"Come on guys! Years from now when you're looking back on your lives, don'tcha wanna be able to say you had the guts to do it?" -Keith

"..."

"Please. I miss my family, and when the Sergeant said we needed a few trust-worthy people to help out around here, I convinced him that you'd be perfect. It's not a job that pays a lot of money... but I promise, if you don't let me down, I won't let you down. You will not regret this." -Keith

"... Alex?" -Katie

"What?" -Alex

"I think I'm gonna talk to my mom tonight." -Katie

"I can't spend Summer without you!" -Alex

"Then go with 'er!" -Keith

"I'm not making any promises..." -Alex

"But?" -Katie and Keith

"I'll talk to my mom." -Alex

"YES!" -Katie and Keith

"Well, I gotta go. I'll try to Skype you sometime tomorrow. You can tell me what they said then." -Keith

"K. Bye! Love you!" -Katie

"Bye." -Alex

"Love you, Katie! Bye Alex!" -Keith

**AN: And there it is! Sorry, no autobtos yet! BUT THEY SHALL COME! So... second QOTD... just cuz I'm curious: Who would you want to be your guardian? LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! Thank you, my little charges!**


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

**AN: OMG SUPERPSYCHO GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! And don't worry my little charges, the next one will contain the autobots! But for right now... here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Transformers... :'(**

CHAPTER 3: Something New

"Pleeeeeaaaase mom! You know Keith won't let anything happen to me!"

"No Katie! I already said that and it's my final answer." Katie's mom began to talk in that 'not another word' voice that she used so often with her daughter. Only this time, her mind would not be changed.

"But, mama, this is an oppertunity I'll NEVER have again. When I'm grown, I wanna be able to say that I was adventurous as a teenager. And that's not gonna happen if you don't let me go!"

"Katie. I'm not gonna tell you again. This whole deal is just too sketchy. What if you get over there and he gets you to smuggle drugs across the border or-"

"MOM! You knew Keith since he was a baby! You know he would never do anything like that!" Katie was getting frustrated. What if Alex's mom said yes and hers didn't? She'd be stuck all summer (and maybe longer) all by herself.

"It's not him I'm worried about..." her mother mumbled.

"THEY ARE IN THE MILITARY!" Katie was now fuming. She understood her mom's point of view, but she was pretty sure her mom didn't understand hers.

"LOOK WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WHEN YOUR DAD GETS HOME AND YOU'RE GONE! THAT'S GONNA BE A LOVELY CONVERSATION! _Hey, sweety, where's our daughter? Oh gee, I don't know exactly. I let her leave for however long without knowing anything about-"_

"Mom." Katie interupted. "If you need a second opinion, call Alex's mom. She's probably havin' a fit too." She said, trying to stay calm.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS HER COUSIN! THE POINT IS, HE'S NOT YOURS AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!" Alex's mother was beyond tired of this conversation.

"If it'll make you change your mind, tomorrow Keith said he'd Skype Katie and we could take about it. You can come over and talk to him. I mean, Katie's mom is probably gonna wanna talk to him too." Alex tried to sound confident to make her mom believe it was no big deal, but it wasn't working. Her mother had already started crying and lecturing her about "her baby growing up too fast" and how something could happen while she was over there.

She was about to yell again when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shella?" came Katie's mom's voice over the phone.

Alex and Katie held their breath. Their parents did this all the time. They'd talk for like an hour about whether or not to let their daughters do things. Either they would talk themselves out of stuff they'd otherwise be okay with or they'd agree to let them do things that was otherwise unthinkable. The girls were hoping for the latter...

The next day after almost thirty minutes of videochatting with Keith (a good amount of that time spent with their parents crying), Alex's mom spoke up, asking the question everyone wanted to know: "How long will they be gone?"

Keith obviously tensed at the question. "Well..." he began, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't hurt their chances of going, "We need them for atleast the summer, but after that, if they simply have a conversation with the sergeant, I'm sure they'll be able to leave whenever they want." he explained smoothly.

"Well..." Katie's mother began reluctantly, "It would be a great oppertunity... And you're sure they'll be safe?" she asked. "Of course. I would never let anything happen to Katie or Alex." Keith responded. Alex's mom, who still had tears in her eyes, looked over to the other woman. "Carrie?" she asked. Katie's mom nodded in silent agreement. "Katie, I'll help you pack your bags." she said. "Yeah, you girls are leaving in two days." Alex's mom followed. They were soon covering their ears as the girls (and Keith) squealed in excitement.

The very next day, Katie sat in her room cramming random articles of clothing into her bags. She planned on bringing all of her summer clothes and maybe a jacket or two just in case she stayed a little longer than necessary.

Katie's POV:

"MOM, WHERE'S YOUR OLD DUFFLE BAG?" I yelled as my mom walked back and forth in the other room trying to contain her nervousness. I knew she didn't want me to go, and I really was greatful that she trusted me enough to send me to an unknown location and expect me to behave... but her attitude was starting to bug me. Like, really bad. Ever since she agreed to let me go yesterday, all I've heard is "You better do this..." or "You better not do that..." or "Don't think I'll hesitate to drive all the way over there and get you if I hear about something happening." I knew she was worried, but the truth was... not as much as me. I was beyond cautious of this whole trip.

I mean think about it! A sixteen-year-old teenage girl, leaving home on short notice, heading to an unknown military base somewhere far away. Not to mention that I've never been away from home for longer than three days! And now I'm leaving for three months! Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into now? I thought about chickening out several times, but I couldn't do that to Alex. She needed to get out more and be social. And I knew that if I dropped out, she would too. Not to mention, Keith would personally catch a flight over here and punch me in the face.

I could tell how much he wanted me to come from how highly he talked about all of this. He tended to over-glamorize things to make them sound better than they really were, and I knew that's what he was doing with this. Not saying he isn't honest, just ya know... he leaves out little details. But oh well, I guess. Either I'd love it or I'd hate it. Plain and simple. So I sucked it up and began putting the rest of my junk into my beg. Let's see... for shoes I have my Converses (a pair of purple high-tops with orange laces and a pair of normal pink ones), my sandals, my running shoes _not that I do alot of running_, my sparkly Sperry's, and a pair of old beat up flip-flops. Well, that was the last bag I needed to pack. _Ugh I really hate people that talk about having butterflies in their stomache, cuz right now it feels like I have a load of bricks in there!_

Needless to say, sleep did not come easy that night.

**AN: SO THEIR MOMMIES AGREED! I wonder what their dads will think? Will Katie be scared of planes? Will Alex chicken out? Why am I asking you? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON! QOTD: Whose holoform would be the most attractive? FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND PLEEEEAAAASE REVIEW! Btw thank you so much to my first reviewer! It means alot! *gives cyber donut* :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**AN: Okay, chapter four! Finally some autobots! I'm trying to wait a while for the big reveal. I don't want to rush the story, especially when the romance comes in like wayyy later, so most of it will probably be very slow. Sorry if you don't like that! Anyway. REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE! :) Thank you, my little charges!**

CHAPTER 4: Arrival

Today was the big day. After kissing their parents goodbye and double-checking their luggage, Katie and Alex boarded the plane to the unknown location. Considering how neither of them had ever flown before, it was an... interesting experience. Katie spent most of the time praying and rocking back-and-forth in her seat, where Alex just sat there with her earbuds in. It's strange that she was the one that always had those damn things in her ears considering Katie was the one that was more into music. Oh well.

When they finally landed at the N.E.S.T. base, Alex's iPod touch was almost dead at about 20% battery. She still, however, refused to turn off the music. It calmed her nerves and right now she needed calming. They had gotten off the airplane earlier and were on a helicopter to the base. Apparently they had landed, because Katie began shaking Alex's arm violently, scaring her half-to-death. For the first time in a long time, Alex didn't even pay any attention to her best friend. Instead, she climbed out of the chopper and tried to hide her excitement.

She could tell Katie was just as estatic as she was. The base looked huge from the outside, so there was no telling how it looked on the inside. There were several soldiers lined up about fifty yards from where they were. _Dang this looks so professional._ As the soldiers began to walk toward them, another song came on.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all._

_You started messin' with my head until I hit a wall._

_I guess I should've known._

_I guess I should've known._

The upbeat music fit her changing mood perfectly. It reminded her of a scene in a movie where the person would step out of the vehicle and look around as a teenybopper tune played in the background. But she didn't mind. Ever since she was little she wanted her life to be like a movie. She had finally got it. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

_Said you were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face._

_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away._

_I guess you should've known._

_I guess you should've known._

It also reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. She had met him at the beginning of the school year and he asked her out almost instantly. He was the athletic type, so she had no idea why he even wanted her anyway. After a while, he ended up acting like a jerk and always starting fights. When he left her she was devistated. But then he got a new girlfriend, so Alex told the girl how he was. The girl broke up with him because of it, and Alex felt rather smug about the whole situation.

_That I would talk, I would talk._

He had texted her about a week ago, asking if he could have another chance. Ha! Like that would happen! She cursed him out and deleted his phone number.

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life._

_You can take your words and all your eyes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

She couldn't help feeling like, that by doing this, she was running away from her problems. But, in all honesty, they weren't really problems. And even if they were, that wasn't why she came here. She came here to have an adventurous summer with her best friend. And no bad memories were going to ruin that.

_I really don't care._

"Nice to meet you, ladies. I'm Colonel William Lennox. I'm the guy in control of most of this base, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." a tall built-up soldier with short brown hair stated.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie."

"I'm Alex."

"Okay, you guys are gonna be here just helping out a little. Nothing major, just errands and assisstance." Lennox explained, "We have some really awesome guys here and I really think you're gonna love 'em."

"I'm sure all the soldiers are great." Katie smiled. Lennox smirked before turning to lead them into the base. They walked around a few seconds listening to lennox talk before they heard something that interested them. "-and this area serves as the main hanger." he said. As they walked through the gigantic area, Katie and Alex's jaws dropped.

All through the hanger were the most amazing cars they had ever seen. Without waiting for Lennox to say another word, the girls sprinted off to get a closer look. In the far corner there was a golden Lamborghini Diablo and a silver topless Corvette Stingray. Beside them were three motorcycles, one blue, one purple, and one hot pink. There were several racecars in the back and a bright green Chevy Beat sitting next to a red Chevy Trax. The plane of vehicles seemed endless. Katie looked to the opposite where there sat a silver 2009 Chevy Volt, a red Ferrari 458 Italia, a Lancia Stratos, and several more vehicles. There was a line of large metal shelving on the right wall with a laptop and a toy car sitting on it along with some tools and other stuff. There was a large jet near the back of the hanger and in the very center there was a giant Peterbuilt semi with red and blue flames. Surrounding it was a large black GMC Topkick, an H2 Hummer that looked like it was equipped for search and rescue, a silver Pontiac Soltice GXP, and a yellow 2009 Chevy Comaro with black racing stripes.

Katie ran over to the Comaro. "Ohhhh my gooosh! I've always wanted one of these!" she said, giving the car an overdramatic hug. "This is my favorite type of car! Can I drive it?" she asked, turning her attention to Lennox. "Uh well..." he began to answer her, but was cut off by Alex. "These cars belong to the military, Kate, why would they let us drive them?" she said.

"Actually, you might get the oppertunity to drive them later." Lennox finally spoke. Katie stuck her tongue out at Alex who rolled her eyes. Katie ran over to the semi next. "Woah, you're a big boy." she said then turned to Alex, who was laughing at the statement. "Not like that!" she said snidely. She stood up on the side of the semi near the door looking in at its interior. "Nice leather. I didn't know truckers had it this good." she said.

Meanwhile, Alex walked around looking at the vehicles in awe. _Why would the military need this many fancy cars?_ she thought. She walked up to the Topkick and smiled sadly. It reminded her of her father's black Dodge truck for some reason. She hadn't seen her dad in forever, so she didn't even know if he still had it, though. She opened the door and got in. It was nice in there, unlike her dad's truck that had trash in the floor and dents and scratches on the dashboard. _Gah, it looks like they never drive these. _She looked around to see what everyone else was doing and found Katie pretending to drive the Corvette Stingray on the other side of the room. She laughed and then exited the truck. Next, she went to the semi Katie had been so astonished by. "Wow, you really are a big boy." she giggled remembering the previous sexual referrence.

At the front of the hanger, Colonel Lennox shook hands with a dark-skinned man. "Good to see ya, man. These the new girls?" the man asked. "Yeah, caught the dark-haired one drooling over Optimus." he whispered. They both laughed. They had previously agreed to not tell the girls about the autobots until they were atleast a little more settled in. Plus, it would be hilarious to see the look on their faces when they found out the truth after embarassing themselves around the "vehicles".

Alex walked back over. "Um hi." she said, at the sight of the african american. "Alex, this is Sergeant Epps. Sergeant Epps, this is one of our newest arrivals, Alexis Monroe." Lennox said. "Nice to meet you." Sergeant Epps extended a hand for Alex to shake. "You too." she smiled after accepting it. "That's my friend Katie. Katie, this is Sergeant Epps." she said as her friend walked up. "Nice to meet you."

The men had showed Katie and Alex to their room. They had to share one, due to the fact of being short on space, but the girls were totally fine with it. It was a large and simple room, with two full-sized beds, two night stands, a table and chairs in the far corner, two closets, and a window overlooking the hanger. As they unpacked their clothes, they put them into the closets, and put their various knick-knacks like laptops, Alex's drawing supplies, and Katie's clarinet in the proper places. "Soooo... What'd'ya think?" Katie asked. Alex was quiet for a few minutes before saying "I wonder if they'll let us drive one of the cars?"

"Pleeeeaaaase, Colonel Lennox!" Katie begged the soldier. She had been doing this for the past five minutes, but all he had done was look at Epps who stood beside him and try to hide a snicker. "What's so funny, anyway? I don't get it!" Alex was beginning to get upset. Why were they laughing? There was nothing funny at all. "Fine." Lennox said, still hiding a laugh. Epps looked at him, surprised. "You can drive ONE of them. But stay close to the base, and don't be too long." The girls were estatic. Of course they wouldn't take too long, as fast as most of these cars probably go.

"So which one you gon' drive?" Epps asked, as the four of them walked down some metal stairs into the hanger. Katie looked at Alex and then back at Epps. "I dunno." Katie said. "I say we go for the Topkick!" Alex added. Lennox's eyes widened. Of course they'd pick that. "But I like the semi!" Katie retorted. "The comaro's cool too!"

Alex looked around. "The gold and silver ones over there are probably the fastest." she said, poiting to the Lamborghini and the Stingray. "But I've always wanted to ride in a Hummer." she mentioned, pointing to Ratchet. "Can we take the jet over there?" Katie asked. Lennox gave her a look.

"Can you fly a jet?"

"No."

"Then no.

Alex was still contimplating which vehicle to choose. "Now, some of the vehicles still aren't fully functional." Epps stated. "They need a few more minor repairs."

This confused Alex as to what had happened for them to need repairs, and considering there wasn't a scratch on any of them. Katie returned to the conversation. "Does the Comaro need any repairs?" she asked. "No." Lennox said. Katie looked at Alex, who in-turn grinned at her. "We wanna drive that one."

**AN: So how was it? Did ya love it? Did it suck? I don't know! Leave a review and enlighten me! QOTD: Which Transformer would you want as your guardian and why? Leave your answer in the reviews! THANK YOU! :))))**


	5. Chapter 5: Shut Up and Drive

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

Katie hopped in the driver's seat of the yellow comaro. "Haha, Hey Alex check this out!" she said, pointing to the air-freshener. "Bee-otch" she read. "Hahaha that's funny. Wonder who put that in here?" she mused. Alex just giggled as she sat in the passenger's seat looking around at the perfect interior. "Jesus, it's spotless in here." she mumbled. "Check out the thing on the steering wheel. Looks like a robot." The girls smiled as they admired the car in all it's glory. "Well, whacha waitin' for? START 'ER UP!" Alex exclaimed happily.

Without hesitation, Katie stomped it and they sped out of the base and around the pavement outside. "You sure you know how to drive a car like this? Ya know it's different than a minivan!" Alex teased. "Yeah, you're right." Katie mumbled, slowing down. "That's what I thought." Alex mumbled making Katie scowl. "Like you can talk, you don't even have a car!" she exclaimed. "Like you do?" Alex retaliated, "You drive the neighbor's van and your mom's car!" Like always, the dispute quickly escalated into a full-blown argument. So much that Katie had to slow down the car just to yell at Alex. Suddenly, to both of the friends' surprise, the radio clicked on.

_I'm 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_So shut up and drive._

And without finishing the song, it cut off. Alex looked at the radio in pure terror, but Katie, on the other hand, burst out in laughter and slammed her foot down on the gas. After a few laps around what was assumed to be a launch pad, the girls returned to the hanger.

"So how'd it go? You ladies enjoy the ride?" Epps asked as Katie parked the comaro in its original spot.

"Enjoy it?! This car is crazy!" Katie began to ramble about how awesome it was and how she'd have to drive it again sometime. Alex cooly responded "Something's wrong with the radio." Lennox and Epps shared an amused look, and the girls couldn't help but feel like they knew something they didn't. Katie was the first to speak. "What's so funny?" she questioned. "The radio does that sometimes, it's kinda glitchy." Lennox responded in a stressed tone.

After a few more minutes of meaningless chitter-chatter, Alex spoke. "So... what kinda jobs are we gonna be doing?" The matter was suddenly serious again. "Nothin' much, we just wanted you to keep the hanger clean, run errands when someone needs you to- ya know like getting us coffee or delivering papers to people across the base and stuff, maybe wash the cars occasionally... just stuff like that." Epps answered. "Sooo... we're errand girls." Katie stated. "Pretty much." the sergeant answered, and with that, he turned and walked off.

"Wait so... wha'd'we do right now?" Katie asked. "Well... it's getting pretty late and I don't know if anyone needs anything right off hand..." Lennox started. "Just get to the cafeteria and get some dinner. When you're done, you can go ahead and return to your rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning you girls need to be up and motivated by six o'clock sharp. When you're ready, come down to the hanger and make yourselves useful. Brooms and mops are in the supply closet, buckets and sponges are on that shelf over there, and cleaning agents are with them." Lennox explained in more of a command than anything else. The girls' mouths dropped at his direct orders and he smirked. "Have a good evening, girls." he said before walking off.

"Okay... so what's on our agenda?" Katie chirped.

"Well, he didn't give us anything to do tonight sooo, do ya wanna get some food?" Alex answered.

"Omigosh yessss! Hey, you know what I was just thinking?"

"What?"

"He didn't tell us where the cafeteria was, did he?"

"Sure didn't."

"And you wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Not one bit."

Katie looked at her friend and sighed. "Well, I guess we can just walk around 'til we find it!"

The teens returned to their room groaning and complaining about the paste that was served for dinner. After walking up and down different hallways earlier, they had finally spotted the cafeteria, and boy was it packed. It felt like they were bacck in highschool when they were looking for two open seats.

"'Kay, so who gets the bathroom first?" Katie asked.

"Well since you take longer-"

"I listen to music when I'm in there okay?!"

"No you don't... that's my thing. YOU just stand in the shower singing until the water gets cold!" Alex argued.

"Fine, you first." Katie resigned.

As Alex gathered her pajamas and undergarments, Katie flipped on the tv in the corner of the room and mumbled to herself as she flipped through channels.

"UP N' ADAM LADIES!"

Katie woke up to a soldier knocking on their door.

"Ooooh- What?- Yeah, I'm up!" she replied groggily and heard the soldier walk away.

She looked over at her best friend in the bed across from hers. She looked so peaceful... and that was very rare. Alex had been through so much more than she led people to believe, and Katie was one of the only people that knew the real her.

The teen sighed and leaned across her bed, shaking her friend harshly.

"GEEEET UP LITTLE MISSY! TIME FLIES!" she yelled in her ear.

"AAAAAH!" Alex let out a shriek and fell to the floor, glaring at Katie.

"So, Nutter Butter, I was thinkin' after we get dressed, we get some breakfast then go to the hanger and wash the guys! How's 'at sound?" Katie asked.

"mmmmm." Alex was NOT a morning person. EVER.

After a while, both girls had gotten dressed and eaten their breakfast. Katie wore a white tank top with neon letters spelling out 'ATLANTA', bright blue checkerboard shorts, converse boots, and her orange bikini underneath. Her bikin wasn't what you'd expect. It was a two piece that exposed her stomache, but it barely showed any cleavage anywhere.

Alex, however, wore a one piece bathing suit. It was black and showed a good amount of her breasts and butt. Over it, she wore a jet black T-shirt, frayed jean shorts, and converses.

As they approached the hanger doors, Alex grabbed a sponge and bucket with soap while Katie found a hose.

"So which one ya wanna do first?" Alex asked.

"Hmmmm... well you seem to like the Topkick... and I like the Comaro and the semi. So, we can do the GMC first and then go from there." Katie smiled. Alex gave her a smile of recognition.

Walking up to the gigantic vehicle, Katie began to soak it with the hose. Suddenly the truck... vibrated. "What was that?" Katie asked.

"I dunno..." Alex replied nervously. "Why's it so high off its axels?"

Katie looked at it and thought for a minute. _What the fuck is an axel? _Trying to hide her obvious confusion, she just shrugged. "You wanna soap 'im up while I try to find some towels to dry 'em off with?

"Yeah sure." Alex replied, climbing on the front of the vehicle to get to the windshield. She leaned over, pressing her chest flat onto the hood. It suddly heated under her, but she ignored it. _I'll have to tell somebody about that later._ She continued for a few seconds before she slipped on the soapy bumper sending her leg out from under her. Her legs parted and she grabbed the side of the door frame for support. _Shit! _she thought, having a mix between a mini stroke and a slight mental breakdown.

She examined her position, glad nobody was in eye-shot at the moment. Her legs were strattling the area near the headlight and her breasts were pressed on the hood, which was still heating up. After finally climbing down, she took a minute to catch her breath.

"Wow... you are a big guy." she thought aloud, walking around the truck. "Handsome too... but you got a little somethin' right here." she said, bending down under the tailgate. She wiped at the dust near the exhaust pipe and the vehicle suddenly shot forward. Attempting to ignore it, she wiped again. It did it again.

Alex stood up, slightly creeped out.

"Ughh. What do I have to do? Hold you down?" she asked.

"WOAH! TRUCKIE BE LOOKIN' GOOOD!" Katie yelled from a few yards away. She had several supplies in her hand including a towel, extra clothes, and some of her perfume.

"What the heck is that for?" Alex asked, referring to the scented spray in her left hand.

"I wanna make 'em smell good."

"Why?"

"For... the soldiers... ya know like in battle."

"Ok, first of all, since when do soldiers ride million dollar vehicles into battle?! Secondly, yeah that'll do 'em some good. I can see it now! _'Captain, you shoot the bad guy with this, and I'll drive over there and make him smell like a lavender breeze!'_" Alex retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up! I mean... there has to be a reason they have all these badass cars sitting around. It's not like the commander or whatever just has a fascination with hotrods." Katie reasoned.

"You know, it's none of our business anyway, Kate. Let's just wash them for now."

"K."

"Ya know, this big guy's breaks must be faulty or something."

"Why do you say that? He looks like he's in tip-top condition."

"Yeah, well the thing keeps rolling forward when I wash it."

Katie snickered. "Heh, he prob'ly doesn't like you."

"Shut up... and why do you keep calling it a 'he'?"

"Does this truck really look like a 'she'?" she asked sarcastically.

"It really looks like an 'it'!"

"Whatever you say. I think it's a Japanese robot made to learn the art of the samuri. WAAH!" Katie began doing kung-fu moves and poses.

Alex laughed. "You're ridiculous." she said.

...

"But... maybe there is alot more than meets the eye..."

**AN: Sooooo... Alex is starting to make assumptions. Wonder how long it'll be before she figures out they're not just cars. And what about her ex-boyfriend? Maybe there's alot more than meets the eye with both bot and human! Read on to find out! And review please! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
